Kage No Kitsune
by blackrose5130
Summary: Naruto goes on a simple mission but never returns. All of his friends and loved ones think that he is dead, but what happens when he returns. Sasunaru Yaoi .
1. Disappearance

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I wouldn't be writing this

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I wouldn't be writing this.

Warnings: This fict is a yaoi (BoyXBoy) it also has violence and of course we cant forget all the inappropriate language.

A/N: Hello everyone. Well this is my first time writing a Naruto fan fict so some of the character might be OOC so please try and go easy on me. And before I forget there isn't much Sasunaru on this chapter thought there are hints of it. Also review, but just so you know I don't mind flames, they will just be used to make smores for the good reviewers. So here we go!!

(P.S. this is post time skip so Naruto and the others are like 16 years old)

"talking"

'_thinking'_

'**kyuubi'**

**Kage No Kitsune: Ch. 1 Disappearance **

It was a sunny, clear and quiet morning in Konohagakure. Wait. Quiet? Something didn't seem right. Sasuke wondered what was wrong while he waited for the rest of his old team.

Yes it true the Ice Prince was back though with a little help from Naruto of course. The blond had kept true to his word and literally dragged a beaten up Sasuke back to Konoha. It was quite the sight to see the once worst of his class drag the best back to Konoha. Though Sasuke had betrayed Konoha the elders only gave him a minor punishment. The old geezers were just glad that their last Uchiha was back. So after 3 months in prison and 6 month of beign watched by two ANBU Sasuke was once again a Konoha shinobi. He is currently a jounnin and is waiting for his old teammates for lunch. It was Kakashi's idea saying that the old team should keep meeting up once in a while to keep in touch and of course Sakura and Naruto agreed. So here he is in their old meeting spot.

"Hey Sasuke" Yelled a voices from his right. He turned and saw Sakura walking towards him. He nodded his head at her in acknowledgement. The two were now closer seeing as how Sakura wasn't one of his fangirls anymore and was over him. He was glad for this because he was sure he'd kill her if she still was. Now she saw him and Naruto as brothers and they saw her as a sister.

"Hey Sasuke where's Naruto?" She asked looking around. He looked at her and looked around _'Now that I think about it I haven't seen the dobe since he left for his last mission'_

Just as Sakura was going to say something else a _'Poof' _and a cloud of smoke interrupter her.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Shouted Sakura at her sensei.

"Sorry about that but on my way here an elf came up to me and told me he needed help painting his horse so I couldn't refuse-" Kakashi said behind his orange book before beign interrupted by a "LIAR" from his students.

Finally he looked up from his book to look at his students and noticed one wasn't there. "Where's Naruto?" He asked ignoring the infuriated kunoichi who at the name of her friend stopped and looked at Kakashi.

"I don't know sensei when I got here he still hadn't come and I haven't seen him since he left for his last mission 2 days ago" Sakura began "but Naruto should have been back by now" she finished concerned at the thought that something might have happened to Naruto.

Kakashi nodded at this and turned to look at Sasuke. Sakura also turned to look at him figuring that if anybody knew where Naruto was it would be Sasuke. She knew how the raven felt for her blond friend. Since they were closer he actually told her how he felt about the blond, though it did help to threaten him to tell her the truth or he would become her new punching bag when she trained and of course Sasuke agreed for fear of becoming a pancake under the brute strength of Sakura's punches. She also had a feeling that Naruto felt something for Sasuke even though she hadn't confirmed it yet. She made a mental note to find out later when she saw Naruto again. She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw Sasuke shake his head. _'If Sasuke doesn't know where Naruto is then that means that he's not back yet, I'm starting to get worried'_

Kakashi processed this information and then spoke "We'll split up and look for him lets meet back here in an hour." The other two nodded and they all went off to look for the blond.

**(one hour later too lazy to write what happens .)**

They were all finally gathered back at the bridge. Kakashi looked at Sakura and she shook her head "I couldn't find him around town. He wasn't even at Ichiraku's ." Kasashi nodded and turned to Sasuke.

"He wasn't in his house either" he said coolly though inside he was in a panic. _'Damn were is that dobe. Nothing happened to him right? Right. He isn't the type to be taken down so easily...right?' _

Kakashi once again nodded and said "He wasn't at the training grounds either" he looked between his two former students and saw their worry, even though Sasuke would deny being worried about Naruto. "How about we go tell the Hokage about this, she might know something." Sakura and Sasuke nodded and they headed to the 5th Hokage's office.

**Hokage's Office**

"Hokage-sama!" shouted Sakura as they entered the Hokage's office but she stopped what she was going to say once she saw Tsunade drunk and in tears. "What's wrong?" she asked carefully afraid to upset the woman before her. Sasuke and Kakashi watched on from behind

Tsunade looked up and the three shinobi were shocked. The powerful woman's eyes were blank and emotionless as well as red from so much crying. She looked as if she had been crying for hours now. "Sakura….." she began with the saddest tone they had ever heard from the woman. This made Sakura worry. Tsunade looked at the three before her before continuing. "I want you, Sasuke and Kakashi to gather all those close to…." She took a deep shaking breath "...Naruto". They looked at Tsunade confused but did as told either way.

Soon all those who were closest to Naruto were gathered in Tsunade's office. That included the Rookie 9 and their senseis, Team Gai, Iruka, Sai, Konohamaru and his gang, Jiraya and the Kazekage and his siblings. Sasuke was the first to speak up "Tsunade-sama what is the meaning of this?" The Hokage looked at everyone in the now silent room. "I have some news concerning Naruto…" She began trying to swallow the lump in her throat. Everyone wondered what could have happened to the blond bundle of energy and waited for their leader to continue. "Naruto has been declared K.I.A.(1)" Everyone in the room looked at her in disbelief

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama" asked the Kazekage after processing this information.

Tsunade put a small box on top of the desk that was behind her. From it she took out a familiar orange jacket and black Konoha forehead protector both covered in blood. "These were found not to far from here deep within the forest." Sasuke was about to speak up to say something when Tsunade beat him to it knowing what he was going to ask. "I already sent out a search group and they couldn't find him. All they found was this," she pointed to the jacket and headband "a trail of blood leading to the river and this kunai near the river area." She took out a kunai that was completely black.

"What does it mean?" asked a confused Choji.

Shikamaru was the one to answer. "Those are the Kunai used by the elite assassin group The Shadow Demons. They're known to show absolutely no mercy and are insanely strong and because anybody who has ever faced them has been killed it isn't known how they fight. The only way of knowing when they have done a job is by a completely black kunai that they leave behind."

"Then that means…" Choji began and looked towards Tsunade who had her head bowed with her shoulders shaking. She slowly nodded her head and collective gasps where heard. The girls began to cry the loss of their dear friend as for the guys: Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, Lee, and Konohamaru also began to cry, being a bit more silent than the girls, and Neji, Shino, Sai, Kankuro, Gaara, Gai, Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraya, and Sasuke all lowered their heads to silently mourn the loss of the blond shinobi.

Tsunade finally able to regain her voice "The funeral will be held tomorrow, his name will also be carved into the memorial stone. Now go home get some rest and get prepared for tomorrow. There wont be any missions for anyone either. You're dismissed." She finished allowing the shinobi to go home and prepare for a very depressing day.

**With Sasuke**

He had walked aimlessly for a good hour now. It just seemed impossible that someone with so much energy like Naruto could be dead. Sasuke couldn't believe it. He wouldn't. Sure he had been dragged back but he only let himself be dragged and stayed because the dobe had been the one to bring him back. It's true he had only stayed here because it was Naruto who brought him back.

'_I had just accepted that the feelings I had for the idiot were love and now he's gone'_. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking that it was impossible but then the images of the bloodied jacket and headband popped into his head and he was filled with the horrible feelings of being alone once again, as well as sadness. He shook his head to clear his mind and saw he was at his house.

He went and sat on his couch and looked at the picture that team 7 re-took when he came back. He looked at the smiling face of Naruto and smiled a small smile but then he thought about how he would never see that smile from the blond ever again. That night Sasuke cried for the first time in years.

**(The next day)**

Every shinobi in Konoha was gathered to pay their respects to the honorable shinobi. All of his friends from within and out of the village were there. All brought something special to put in the coffin that they knew Naruto would like. Some things were a hokage hat from Tsunade as well as his headband, and also some ramen from Ichiraku's. Sakura, Kakashi and Sasuke all put in the picture they took both as gennin and after Sasuke returned and finally a lot of yellow roses by everyone were put into the coffin.

A lot of the villagers had come as well but most of the older ones were just there to not mourn but celebrate the death of the "demon", as they called him. Although they were quiet about it or they would face the wrath of a lot of angry shinobi, among them a couple bloodline users and two of the legendary Sannin as well as the Kazekage.

At the end everyone went home. Most of the shinobi to depressed to do anything else. The shinobi closest to Naruto all went out and got drunk that night to drown their sorrow and try to remember the happier days left behind.

**(Somewhere near the Mist Village)**

"Achoo!" the person that just sneezed rubbed his nose.

"Are you alright." asked a female voice next to him. "You're not catching a cold are you?"

"No, I think someone's talking about me" said the voice and grinned at the other person.

**TBC…**

(1)- It stands for **K**illed **I**n **A**ction. If I'm wrong then someone please correct me.

Well that was it my first chapter. I hope you guys liked it. If I get enough reviews I'll post up the next chapter. And that's it for now so please review.


	2. Appearance of the Shadow Assassins

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did I wouldn't be writing this

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because if I did then Naruto and Sasuke would be together and Orochimaru would be dangling over a pit of piranhas somewhere.

Warnings: This fict is a yaoi (BoyXBoy) it also has violence and of course we can't forget all the inappropriate language.

A/N: Hello everyone. Well here is the second chappie. Just wanted to say thanks to those who reviewed. Also that I didn't put this up sooner because I was waiting to see if I got more reviews but sadly I didn't. But anyways hopefully this time I get more. Well then let's get this show on the road!!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Kyuubi'**

**Kage No Kitsune: Ch. 2 Appearance of the Shadow Assassins**

* * *

_**3 years later**_

Two cloaked figures approached the giant wooden gates of Konohagakure. Their faces and their bodies hidden by the cloaks and masks that they wore.

"Stop!" Commanded one of the guards as they approached.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" the other guard asked. They both stood in front of the newcomers, in their hands a kunai just incase they attacked.

The shorter of the two stepped forward "We have come to speak to your Hokage" stated a feminine voice belonging to the short figure.

"What are your names and do you have an appointment to meet with her?" Questioned the first guard.

"I am known as wolf and he" she pointed at the taller figure behind her "is known as fox and I'm afraid we don't have an appointment but we have for her information that is very important." she finished saying.

"And what information would this be?" inquired one of the guards.

"I'm sorry but that information is classified and only for the Hokage to hear." Was the reply she gave but just then both figures sensed a cold and deadly presence behind them as well as something pressed up against the back of their necks.

"Answer the question" stated a cold voice behind them belonging to the one holding a kunai up to their necks. Neither of them moved to do anything.

Wolf was debating on weather to tell the person behind them or not but quickly came to a decision. Seeing as they had no other choice she decided on telling him a little about what they wanted to meet the Hokage for. "We have information on a certain person we're sure belongs to this village but went missing". She paused waiting to see what the reaction of the person behind them would be. The kunai at her neck was pressed a bit harder into her neck indicating for her to continue. "If we are correct then we are sure your Hokage would like to know the information we have on a person by the name of Uzumaki Naruto."

A soon as she finished saying this she felt the kunai leave her neck and then she was facing the sharingan of one angry Uchiha Sasuke. The other figure just looked on calmly at the scene unfolding before him.

"Tell me what you know" Sasuke said in a cold and murderous tone while glaring at her with his famous Uchiha Death Glare ™. But to his surprise she didn't shake in fear or beg for her life she just calmly replied. "I'm sorry but that information is strictly only for the Hokage to hear." Sasuke began to raise his kunai once again to force them to tell him when wolf stated in the same calm voice. "It wouldn't be wise of you to attack us, we are an important information source after all"

Sasuke lowered his hand again but continued to glare at them. "Fine. Follow me" he ordered and began heading towards the Hokage tower.

"Uchiha-san, are you sure about this?" asked one of the guards. He nodded and then leapt off onto the roof heading for the tower with the two figures following him.

Once at the tower they walked to the door that led into the Hokage's office. Sasuke knocked on the door. A harsh and slightly slurred "Whadda ya' want?!" was the response. "She's drunk" was the thought running through the minds of the three standing outside her door. Sasuke walked in followed by the two figures and bowed out off respect.

"Hokage-sama these people claim that they have information on …" he hesitated, but after taking a deep breathed, he continued "on Naruto" he breathed out. Her eyed widened slightly at the mention of Naruto in surprise. "Who?" she asked not believing what she had heard.

"Naruto Hokage-sama" Sasuke repeated in a sad tone. This surprised both figures, who, looked at each other then back at the two other people.

Tsunade closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself. Then she looked up at the two. "Before anything tell me who you are" She ordered. Wolf bowed and said " I am known as wolf but my formal identification would be Kage no Ookami, and this" she pointed at the taller figure beside her "is known as fox but he is formally know as the Kage no Kitsune(1)" Fox bowed as he was introduced.

Tsunade looked between Fox and Wolf in shock. Sasuke on the other hand also looked between them with great interest as well as anger while thinking _'That explains why they are so damn calm.'_

Tsunade quickly recovered from her shock "So your telling me your assassins from the elite assassin group The Shadow Demons" she asked, venom dripping from her voice when she mentioned the assassin group.

"What makes you think that?" Wolf asked wanting to know how the Hokage had identified them.

"Because" Tsunade began "It is known that everyone's codename within The Shadow Demons begins with Kage which is followed by their codename" she finished looking, more like glaring, at the two in front of her

"I'm very impressed by your knowledge Hokage-sama" wolf said amused at the fact that somehow the Hokage had managed to become sober so quickly when dealing with business. "Now I'm sure you would like to hear the information we have on Uzumaki-kun right?"

"No" was the immediate reply.

Both Fox and Wolf stared at her confused, even though neither Sasuke nor Tsunade could see them behind their masks, until Wolf spoke up still slightly shocked "B…but we thought that you would want to know information on one of your shinobi." Fox nodded agreeing with her.

Tsunade only glared harder at them. "You think you can fool us with that trick?" She asked threateningly. "Huh?" was the only thing Wolf could say.

"Don't act dumb" Sasuke growled making Fox and Wolf turn to him. "We already know that Naruto is dead and that your dammed organization was the one to kill him three years ago."

Wolf and Fox looked at each other then at Tsunade. "Is that really what everyone thinks?" Wolf asked a bit confused.

"We don't think, we know for a fact that he was killed" Tsunade growled out. (Whoa lots of growling going on here XD)

Wolf sighed. "And what makes you think that?"

"Near his bloodied jacket and forehead protector was a black kunai, the symbol, as you know, used by that group of yours." answered Sasuke darkly. Not knowing why they were even answering their questions in the first place.

"What about the body?" Wolf asked.

"It was never found" Sasuke muttered.

At this both of the assassins chuckled pissing of both the already pissed Hokage and Uchiha. "What's so funny?" Asked the enraged Tsunade.

"Well it's just that you information network is not as good as I had originally thought" Answered Wolf in mock disappointment.

"What is that supposed to mean?!" She asked enraged even further at the insult directed at Konoha's information network.

"What I mean is that Uzumaki-kun isn't dead." She began explaining "We might be assassins but we aren't coldhearted enough to take a body. We always make sure to leave it behind so that it may have a proper burial. So since you found no body then……" She trailed off letting the other two fill in the blank.

At hearing this both Konoha shinobi filled in the blank and their eyes widened. "S...so then that means that-"Tsunade stuttered out before being interrupted by a deep voice

"Yes. Uzumaki Naruto is alive and we happen to know his location" Spoke Fox for the first time since their arrival at Konoha.

**TBC…**

* * *

(1)- I don't know if I wrote it right or not if I didn't please tell me .. Their names mean Shadow Wolf and Shadow Fox

YEAH!! SECOND CHAPPIE FINISHED!! Hahaha I wrote a cliffy!! Or at least I think I did 0.0? Well anyways please review to tell me what you though about it. Also if you have any suggestions I'd be happy to hear them - . So until next time!! 


	3. Deception

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He is the property of Uchiha Sasuke.

Warnings: This fict is a yaoi (BoyXBoy) it also has violence and of course we can't forget all the inappropriate language. Oh and one I forgot to add last two chapters, possible OOC

A/N: HELLO!! Well first of I would like to apologize once again for taking so long on updating but its just I was hoping to get a few more reviews. Also I decided to change this chapter and so that also means making some changes to the rest of the story so that meant revising everything I had so far. But in the end I couldn't keep you guys waiting too long so without further ado here is CHAPTER 3!!

'_Thinking'_

'**Kyuubi'**

**Kage No Kitsune: Ch. 3 Deception**

* * *

_**Last time**_

"What I mean is that Uzumaki-kun

isn't dead." She began explaining "We might be assassins but we aren't coldhearted enough to take a body. We always make sure to leave it behind so that it may have a proper burial. So since you found no body then……" She trailed off letting the other two fill in the blank.

At hearing this both Konoha shinobi filled in the blank and their eyes widened. "S...so then that means that-"Tsunade stuttered out before being interrupted by a deep voice

"Yes. Uzumaki Naruto is alive and we happen to know his location" Spoke Fox for the first time since their arrival at Konoha.

_**And now…**_

Tsunade looked at the two assassins in front of her speechless. The only thought running through her head being '_could they really be telling the truth?! Could Naruto really still be alive?!'_

Sasuke decided not to get his hopes to high and focused on the two assassins. "So do you have any proof of what you say?" he asked. This question brought Tsunade back from her thoughts and she also focused on them.

Wolf and Fox looked at each other and then at Tsunade. "We do." Began Fox "But I'm afraid this part is only for the Hokage to know, as we had said before at the gates."

Sasuke glared at him then turned to look at Tsunade. Tsunade looked at him then at the assassins "I assure you he will know eventually. He is the ANBU captain and if the information you give us is reliable then he will head the search for Naruto."

"I'm sorry but we won't say anything to anyone else but you Hokage-sama." Fox turned to look at the Uchiha. "He can be told later once you have the information, if that is what you want, but until then only you can learn of this" He turned back to look at Tsunade.

Tsunade stared at the fox mask and then sighed. "Alright I understand." She turned to look at Sasuke and nodded as sign for him to leave. He nodded back and walked out of the office.

Tsunade turned to look at the assassins in her office. "Alright we're alone now so what proof do you have that Naruto is still alive"

Both assassins smirked. "We could actually take you where he is right now. It's not very far from here" Wolf responded.

Tsunade's eyes widened "Really you could take me to him?"

Their smirks grew and Fox nodded "But of course. Would you like to go there right now?"

Tsunade nodded "Yes take me to him as fast as you can" She said standing up, eager to go and see Naruto once again.

"Well that wont be to difficult," began Wolf

"We'll have you in hell with him soon enough" finished Fox.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade shouted shocked. The statement the two had made caught her off guard.

What happened next all seemed to go by in slow motion. The two assassins threw back their cloaks revealing their hand already unsheathing their katana. Tsunade, still shocked, was frozen in place. Tsunade's shouting had alerted the ANBU and Sasuke (A/N: forgot to mention Sasuke is off duty at the moment) standing outside their door. So they ran in time to see both assassins about to strike a fatal blow at their Hokage. At that same moment two figures jumped in though the closed windows behind Tsunade scattering millions of pieces of glass. They landed silently on either side of her and before the assassins where able to get any closer to her the two new figures already had their own katana through their chests.

Then everyone froze. The two new figures took out their katana from their victims chests, wiped them clean and returned them to their sheaths as the bodies fell to the floor in pool of blood. Tsunade stared wide eyed at the two new people in the room, while the ANBU where wary of them. The two figures turned to look at Tsunade and they looked like the two who tried to kill her but instead of a fox and wolf mask they had a hawk and cat mask. They bowed at her "Please forgive our intrusion Hokage-sama" the hawk mask spoke up. By then they were surrounded by the ANBU but they didn't pay them any attention and only looked at Tsunade. "Would you please allow us to explain?" He asked respectfully. Tsunade looked at the two dead bodies in front of her then at the two new people.

"Why should I?" she questioned.

"Because these two are not part of our organization. Well at least not anymore. We've been tracking their movements for a while now under the orders of our captain."

Tsunade thought about this for a while. She then looked at the two "Fine. Continue" was all she said. The Hawk figure nodded and continued with his explanation.

"We didn't stop them earlier because they were doing nothing worth stopping. So we ignored it. Though it seems it was a bad idea since they didn't know we were tracking their movements. They figured they could get away with anything at that point and then they came here. We didn't expect them to go this far so for this we give you our sincerest apologies."

Tsunade looked at them suspiciously "Why should I believe what you are telling me?" she asked. "Do you really think I'll believe you after all this" she said pointing at the dead bodies.

"We understand why you would be suspicious, but believe me we have never had an interest in attacking Konoha. But if you still don't believe us you could lock us up in the Konoha prison." Hawk answered.

Tsunade looked at them for any sign of a bluff or that they were lying but didn't notice anything. "Why would you willingly give yourself over to us?" She questioned

"Well there are two reasons for that. The first is that it is our fault that this whole mess occurred in the first place." He said motioning towards the dead bodies that still lay on the floor. "And the second reason is that due to this incident our captain has decided to come personally and give you a formal apology. I'm sure after that we will be set free." He finished.

Tsunade looked at him seriously she had caught the meaning behind that last statement. _'So what he means is that they are going to get out no matter if we agree to let them go or not'._

"Very well." She turned to the ANBU. "These two are to remain in the High Security Konoha Prison until I say otherwise. They are to be kept in separate cells and have at least to jounnin rank or higher guard at each."

The two assassins didn't resist as they were arrested and taken away to prison. Sasuke watched them go and then turned to Tsunade, bowed, and then left.

Tsunade rubbed her head because of the oncoming headache "I have a bad feeling about this. I need some sake" And so the Hokage took out a bottle of sake and began to drink he headache away.

**(Somewhere near the fire country border) **

Six cloaked, and masked, figures moved swiftly through the forest jumping from branch to branch with ease.

"Captain how much longer till we reached Konoha?" asked one of the cloaked figures.

"We should arrive within a couple of hours if we keep moving at this speed." Answered the figure at the front.

"Well then let's hurry. We have to hurry so we can fix the little problem those imposters caused." said another figure.

They all nodded in agreement and just slightly sped up.

****

TBC…

* * *

YEAH!! Chapter three is DONE!! So how many people thought that the fox masked imposter was Naruto? Haha well review and tell me what you thought about this chappie please. There wasn't any Sasunaru in this chapter either but its coming soon so please keep on reading -. Well that's it and until next time!! 


	4. Arrival

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto there would be a yaoi moment between Sasuke and Naruto every minute but sadly I don't. 

Warnings: This fict is a yaoi (Boy X Boy) it also has violence and of course we can't forget all the inappropriate language. Oh and one I forgot to add last two chapters, possible OOC

A/N: Hello and Welcome!!! I know I took forever to update but the thing is that I apparently choose a bad time to begin a fan fiction but I wont bore you with my life story. Also like I mentioned last chapter I changed some things from my original plan for this story so I'm still making the necessary changes so yeah. Well moving along I want to thank all of those who reviewed and well that's about it. Now ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Kyuubi'**

_**flashback**_

**Kage No Kitsune: Ch. 4 Arrival**

* * *

_**Last time**_

Six cloaked, and masked, figures moved swiftly through the forest jumping from branch to branch with ease.

"Captain how much longer till we reached Konoha?" asked one of the cloaked figures.

"We should arrive within a couple of hours if we keep moving at this speed." Answered the figure at the front.

"Well then let's hurry. We have to hurry so we can fix the little problem those imposters caused." said another figure.

They all nodded in agreement and just slightly sped up.

_**And now…**_

Tsunade closed her eyes and sighed, massaging her temples feeling another headache coming on, as a chunin disappeared in puff of smoke. A few seconds and another puff of smoke later there were two ANBU standing before her. One had a bear mask with simple designs and the other with a cat mask that had more complex designs than that of the bear.

"You called for us Tsunade-sama?" asked a female voice from behind the cat mask.

"Yes. I need the two of you to go to the village gates. There will be a group of cloaked people with masks. I want you to escort them here to my office. And please be cautious of them. They are the members of the Shadow assassins" Tsunade ordered.

The eyes of both ANBU widened upon hearing that they were to escort the famous assassin group but they soon regained their composure.

"Hai!" they both answered and as they disappeared in a puff of smoke Tsunade heard a mumbled "Troublesome".

Tsunade sighed once again and leaned back in her chair thinking back to the message the two assassins, currently in the Konoha prison, had sent back with a chunin for her.

~~Flashback~~

_**Tsunade sat there drinking her sake, her headache mostly gone, when a chunin appeared in her office.**_

"_**Hokage-sama I have a message from the prisoners" announced the chunin**_

"_**Well what is it?" she questioned**_

_**The chunin began the message that he was asked to relay by the two assassins. "They asked me to give you some information on their captain and the group that is coming with him. They said that the two that tried to kill you were disguised as their captain and another member of their group and that we should not be alarmed of them. Also there are seven people in the group total. They said that they are positive that neither he nor the rest of the group will harm anyone.**_

"_**He also wanted me to tell you that if it was possible to have someone go out and meet them since they don't want anymore misunderstandings happening."**_

"_**Is that all they said?" Questioned the Hokage thinking **__'I was going to have someone meet them even if they didn't ask'_

"_**Hai, Hokage-Sama" nodded the chunin**_

"_**Alright" she looked down and thought for a moment. The chunin waited until his leader gave him more orders or dismissed him. Finally Tsunade raised her head and addressed the chunin "I want you to go and get both Shikamaru and Ino for me. The chunin nodded and was gone in puff of smoke.**_

~End Flashback~

Tsunade turned and looked out onto the village from the windows in her office. For some reason she was feeling the beginning of a massive headache coming on. The kind that only Naruto seemed capable of giving her. That saddened her; she truly missed her adoptive little brother.

**________________________ (At the Konoha Gates) _______________________**

The two ANBU, Ino and Shikamaru, were waiting for their 'guest' to arrive. Ino was scowling under her mask not wanting to meet the ones who were most likely the killer of one of her friends. Shikamaru only had a frown on his face because he found it too troublesome to scowl.

Suddenly both could see a group of seven people with the same description that Tsunade

had given them. They both put their guards up incase the infamous team decided to attack. When the assassin team finally came to a stop a few feet in front of them they waited for the hostile feeling that they were sure the team carried around with them. But instead of the hostile feeling the team had a very calming atmosphere about them.

The two were surprised but quickly got over it when the one in the head of the team, thee guessed this was their captain, spoke up. "Hello we are here to see your Hokage and if I'm not mistaken you are here to escort us to her correct?"

"Yes that is correct" Ino answered "Please follow us" and both she and Shikamaru began to walk into the village. The assassin team silently followed them in.

As they walked through the village, Ino in front leading them and Shikamaru in the back watching them, the villagers would stare and mumble about these strange visitors. Wondering who these new people were, why they were being escorted by ANBU.

Finally the group made it to the Hokage tower. They went up the steps and to the door that led into the Hokage's office. Ino nodded at the two ANBU on either side of the Hokage's door. Then she knocked twice and they heard the Hokage tell them to come in.

Ino opened the door, stepped inside and bowed. The others filed in and as Shikamaru went to stand next to Ino, he noticed that there was an ANBU next to the Hokage.

'_Sasuke'_ he immediately identified the ANBU.

"We have brought the group as you requested, Hokage-sama" Ino reported to her Hokage.

Tsunade looked at the group behind the two ANBU and then back at the ANBU. "Very well you are dismissed."

The two ANBU nodded and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke glared at the two familiar fox and wolf masks. He knew that these two were not imposters but he still felt resentment towards them for the lie and hope the imposters had planted in him and then destroyed.

The one in the fox mask stepped forward and bowed. "It's a pleasure to finally be able to meet you Hokage-sama. I'm just upset that it had to be under these circumstances." The male voice politely greeted.

"Yes I agree." Tsunade responded also being polite. "The circumstances are rather unpleasant Kage No Kitsune-san."

The fox chuckled "Please no need to be so formal, you can just address us according to our mask. We only use our other name when we are on a job." Fox then became serious and bowed again "I would like to apologize for my incompetence. I as captain allowed those two impostors to run around freely, I should have had them disposed of earlier. Because of that you were almost killed. I deeply apologize. Please allow us to make it up to you somehow."

Tsunade blinked in surprised. She was expecting an apology, yes, but she wasn't expecting them to offer to make it up to her. She quickly composed herself and asked "Why?"

Fox looked back up at her and answered, a bit amused at the question "Contrary to popular belief we aren't heartless killers. This is business for us; we only kill when we have to. For this reason we try to avoid events such as this from happening. We would hate to lose a potential customer because a misunderstanding such as this, so please allow us to make it up to you by lending you our power and abilities in any way you see fit"

**TBC…**

* * *

YAY!! Chapter 4 is done!! Yeah i know its really short but i thought this would be the best place to end this chapter. But i promise the next one will be longer. Anywayas what did you guys think about it? What do you guys think Tsunade will say? Please answer all these questions and review!! Those who review will get cookies!! I also wanted to as you guys for help. I need help with the justsu for the assassins. Please if anyone has any ideas or anything please help me. I'm really bad at this kind of thing. The jutsu can be any element or whatever. They can be made up I don't care. But please I NEED SUGGESTIONS!!. Please and Thank you!!!!


	5. Decisions

Disclaimer: Must I be tortured every chapter.......*looks at lawyers who nod* *sigh* Fine. I do not own Naruto. There happy? *lawyers nod*

Warnings: This fict is a yaoi (Boy X Boy) it also has violence and of course we can't forget all the inappropriate language. Oh and one I forgot to add last two chapters, possible OOC

A/N: I'm so sorry!!! I know its been like a month but I haven't forgotten about this story its just that I was in Mexico and then I had to go to school. Well since its finally the weekend I can write this story. YAY!!! So like I promised a new and longer chapter!!!

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Demon'**

_**flashback**_

'Letters or messages'

**Kage No Kitsune: Ch. 5 Decisions**

* * *

_**Last time**_

The fox chuckled "Please no need to be so formal, you can just address us according to our mask. We only use our other name when we are on a job." Fox then became serious and bowed again "I would like to apologize for my incompetence. I as captain allowed those two impostors to run around freely, I should have had them disposed of earlier. Because of that you were almost killed. I deeply apologize. Please allow us to make it up to you somehow."

Tsunade blinked in surprised. She was expecting an apology, yes, but she wasn't expecting them to offer to make it up to her. She quickly composed herself and asked "Why?"

Fox looked back up at her and answered, a bit amused at the question "Contrary to popular belief we aren't heartless killers. This is business for us; we only kill when we have to. For this reason we try to avoid events such as this from happening. We would hate to lose a potential customer because a misunderstanding such as this, so please allow us to make it up to you by lending you our power and abilities in any way you see fit"

_**And now…**_

Tsunade continued o contemplate their offer wondering what would be the best choice. She could:

a) Accept the offer of the same group of assassins that killed Naruto but have a better chance of keeping the village safe from the recent group that's been going around destroying villages

or

b) She could reject their offer and stand alone in their fight against said group

Sasuke was thinking along the same lines but his thoughts went more like '_I cant believe she's actually considering accepting help from the same assassins who killed Naruto. They shouldn't even be standing here so calmly we should be executing them!!!!' _Sasuke was then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Tsunade speaking.

"So what's the catch?" Tsunade asked. "Assassins don't normally go around doing volunteer work."

"Actually before I answer that if possible I would like for us to have this conversation in private" Fox requested

Tsunade was about to respond when Sasuke cut her off. "I'm afraid that is not possible. As you know there was a _very _recent attempt on Tsunade-sama's life"

"Yes I know but I assure you that I would never even think about harming Tsunade-sama" Fox said turning to look at Sasuke. Sasuke shivered from the intense stare he could feel from the assassin. Fox then turned to look at Tsunade. "If it will help ease some tension my team will also wait outside with your guard."

Tsunade looked at Fox then at Sasuke then back at Fox. She knew that what Sasuke was saying was true. This man could very well be trying to take her life but she couldn't help but trust him. Something told her that this man was not lying to her. "Alright we'll talk in private. Sasuke wait outside" She ordered

Sasuke looked at her and nodded and walked to the door opening it and waiting for the assassins to also go out.

Fox turned to his team. "Wait for me outside along with the ANBU." They all nodded and walked out past Sasuke.

Fox turned to Tsunade "So where were we?"

Tsunade scowled at him "You were just about to answer my question."

"Ah yes. Well it is true that we don't normally do things this way but this is an exception to that rule" Fox answered.

"Oh. And why is that?" Tsunade questioned

"Well the truth is that we respect your village and would never-"He was suddenly cut off when Tsunade slammed her hands against her desk and rose from her chair glaring at Fox.

"Don't you dare say you have any respect for this village after the pain you have brought us" She said with venom in her voice.

"I'm sorry but I don't understand what you are saying" Fox said confused at her accusations.

"It was you and your team who took the most precious thing this village had. You took him from us." She accused him.

"I still don't know what you're talking about" Fox responded. Tsunade gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

"You were the ones who killed out Naruto. You killed Uzumaki Naruto." She said through clenched teeth.

~ Outside the Office~

Sasuke heard the slamming and was about to run in to see what was happening when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see that the hand belong to the person in the weasel mask. The person shook their head before the one in the wolf mask step forward. Then a feminine voice said "Do not worry. Our captain will remain true to his word and not harm Tsunade-sama. Please just trust him." Sasuke looked at both people then at the rest and shrugged of the hand on his shoulder with an 'hn'. Then went back to leaning against the wall nest to the door like he had been previously doing.

~Back in the Office~

Fox just stared at her and stared and stared until finally he said "Ah yes, Uzumaki Naruto, I remember him. We weren't planning to kill him since it had been an order from him own village. But after giving him the message that we were told to give him he was so distraught that he asked to be killed. We actually lost a lot of respect we had for Konoha on that day."

Tsunade listened and as she listened her anger began to fade away to give way to confusion but it wasn't completely gone.

"Who was it that hired you to kill Naruto and what was this message that you were told to give him." She asked coldly, anxious to know who it was that hired these people to kill Naruto so she could kill them.

Fox looked at her and seemed to consider for a moment before responding "I am sorry but we do not disclose information about our costumers without-"

He was cut off by Tsunade "You will tell me who it was that hired you or I swear you and your team will not leave this village whole. I am the Hokage of this village and I demand to know who it is that hired to kill one of my most trusted shinobi!!" she threatened.

Fox gulped and stared wide eyed at the threat. He had nearly forgotten how scary Tsunade could be.

"Well when you put it that way I suppose I should tell you" Fox began trying to hide the fact that he was scared of the woman in front of him. That would not be good for his image.

"But before I do I suggest that you take a seat. This is quite shocking." He suggested,

Tsunade just looked at him confused but none the less complied. She took her seat and signaled for him to continue.

Fox leaned forward and put his elbows on his knees lacing his fingers together, then resting his head on them. He looked down thinking on how to phrase this and then looked back up at her.

"I don't like beating around the bush so I'll just tell it to you straight. The people who hired us to kill Uzumaki Naruto were the elders from the Konoha council." He paused and watched as this sunk in. He sat up straight.

"The message was, and I quote, 'Stupid demon brat , did you really think that we would let you to continue living in this village freely. We figured it was time to get rid of you. All you have done for this village is cause problems. Nobody wants be around you anymore so why don't you do us all a favor and just die', end quote. That was only part of it. I won't go into detail of the whole thing but you get the idea" He finished still observing Tsunade's reaction as she let this sink in. He saw as the emotions flitted across her face.

Shock. Betrayal. Sorrow. And finally as it settled on pure unadulterated fury.

"Those bastards!! I cant believe that they sent for Naruto to be killed even after all her has done for this village!!" She hisses. Venom dripping from every word.

Fox looked at her while she cursed the elders and then suddenly asked." Did he really mean that much to you?"

Tsunade looked at him and then her look softened. "He was like my little brother. I loved and miss him dearly. We all did and still do."

Fox stayed silent and seemed to be debating on something. Suddenly he spoke up as if making up his mind. "I'm sure he does too." Fox told her gently.

Tsunade stared at him confused. "What do you mean 'he does too'?"

"I mean exactly what I said." He said "Uzumaki is very much alive and well"

"That can't be true. No I won't believe it. We were already deceived once and it wont happen again" Tsunade stated firmly, not giving into this new hope.

"Ah you mean what the imposters told you?" He asked and was answered with a nod.

"Well they were speaking the truth. Like I said before we never planed on actually killing him." He stated.

"Could you tell me where he is?" Tsunade asked hoping blindly once again for something that seemed impossible. She knew it was probably a lie and it was stupid of her to believe him, but she couldn't help it. She just missed Naruto so much that she was willing to trust anyone who said he was alive.

"Yes of course I could, but, you must first promise not to tell anyone about what is about to happen here. Understood. "Tsunade thought about this for a moment before hesitantly nodding her head.

Fox sighed and murmured what Tsunade believed was a "I hope I don't regret this."

He brought up his hands and was beginning to perform a jutsu when he saw that Tsunade tensed up.

"Don't worry. It's just a silencing justsu to make sure no one outside this room can hear us." He explained and she nodded relaxing just the tiniest bit.

He went through the hand signs quickly and then performed the justsu. When he did the room glowed for just a second before it dimmed out. Tsunade blinked a bit surprised with the sudden light but quickly shook it off. She had more important things to worry about.

She looked at the assassin to see that he had relaxed considerably and was now slouching on the chair instead of sitting straight.

He looked up at Tsunade and sighed, "I guess its time I came clean."

Tsunade blinked confused at his statement before her eyes widened. The legendary assassin Kage no Kitsune, whose face has never been seen before, was currently reaching behind his head under the hood and untying his mask.

Soon the hands came back to the front. One hand gripped the hood of his cloak while the other was holding his mask still in place. He took a deep breath and then in one swift motion he pulled his hood back and his mask off.

Tsunade gasped at what she saw in front of her and then promptly fainted.

**TBC…**

* * *

Finally I gots chapter 5 up!! Bwahahaha cliffy!! Well I don't have much else to say so any questions so far please ask and don't forget to give me your suggestions for the story I will gladly take them. By the way I discovered that I made a mistake on chapter 4, the last one. I put that there were seven people in the group instead of six but that has been fixed. So hopefully I have time to get chapter 6 up sooner. Thanks to all those who have reviewed and added this story to their alerts and such. Well then don't forget to review and those who do will get a special cookie package!!!


	6. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I'm still working on buying the rights on Naruto but until that happens I no owny**

**Warnings: This fict is a yaoi (Boy X Boy) it also has violence and of course we can't forget all the inappropriate language. Oh and one I forgot to add last two chapters, possible OOC**

**A/N: Well I don't have much to say except that the story is finally going to move into more interesting territory. Hehe but its still in the development stage. I would like to dedicate this to my friend nekosangirl. She isn't a member here, or at least yet, but she did help me out in this, the last, and I'm sure she'll help in all the future chapters. So to you my friend I thank you through this chappie hope you likey(**_**Hey that rhymed!! XD)!!! **_**Finally I would like to apologize for the VERY late update. So IM SORRY!! I HAVE NO EXCUSE!!!...Except maybe school but its not an excuse anymore since im out for SUMMER!!! Also I don't have a beta so there are mistakes. Well then I think that's all I have to ramble about so……ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

'**Demon'**

_**flashback**_

'Letters or messages'

**Kage No Kitsune: Ch. 6 Revelations**

* * *

_**Last time**_

He looked up at Tsunade and sighed, "I guess its time I came clean."

Tsunade blinked confused at his statement before her eyes widened. The legendary assassin Kage no Kitsune, whose face has never been seen before, and those who did see it were 6 feet under, was currently reaching behind his head under the hood and untying his mask.

Soon the hands came back to the front. One hand gripped the hood of his cloak while the other was holding his mask still in place. He took a deep breath and then in one swift motion he pulled his hood back and his mask off.

Tsunade gasped at what she saw in front of her and then promptly fainted.

_**And now…**_

**~Naruto P.O.V.~**

"Uh oh. That can't be good. I just made baa-chan faint, what should I do!? What should I do?!?"

Ok I'm in serious panic mode now. I had expected just about any reaction from her but this. Ok maybe I should have expected this after showing up when everyone believed I was dead but hey cut me some slack this was a spur of the moment type decision. I quickly went over to her side and began to try and think of what to do.

"AHHH. WHAT SHOULD I DO!!!!" I screamed as my mind came up blank. I may be one of the brightest minds out there, and yes I was actually a genius but that's a story for later, but anyone would panic when your sister figure had just fainted.

'_Hey Kyuu a little help here!!!'_ I yelled to the fox that currently resided within me.

'**Hey you're the genius here kit not me'** Kyuubi said teasingly.

'_ARGH!! Let's not start that and just HELP ME HERE!!!_' I shouted at the fox wanting him to stop playing around and help me.

'**Alright, alright, I'll help just don't yell so loud. You're giving me a headache here.' **Kyuubi grumbled.

'_Alright so what do I do?!'_

Kyuubi thought for a bit. **'Well considering our situation we'll use a bit of my chakra to wake her. It'll be like throwing a bucket of cold water on her.' **I nodded understanding what he meant **'Alright then, lay her down, put your hands just above her head and I'll send some of my chakra into her.'**

'_Alright' _I did as I was told and laid her down, then I put my hands above her forehead and then felt Kyuubi direct his chakra to my palms and then go into Tsunade.

The chakra gave signals to her brain telling it, it was time to wake up(1). Tsunade twitched and then her eyes began to slowly open.

**~Normal P.O.V~**

Tsunade began to slowly open her eyes. Naruto scooted back to give the Hokage some breathing space. He watched as Tsunade suddenly sat up and covered her face with her hand. She was breathing hard as if she just woke up from a dream.

"It was just a dream" she told herself. It was the only explanation to the memory running through her mind. There was just no way that Naruto could still be alive and not only that but the leader of what is probably THE deadliest assassin group of the time.

Naruto looked on as Tsunade mentally convinced herself that this was all a dream. He was kind of amused by it. He finally decided to speak up before he shocked her into fainting again.

"It's not a dream baa-chan"

Tsunade froze when she heard the voice calling her the name that only Naruto would dare call her by. She slowly turned her head to the side and saw the owner of the voice.

"N…Naruto?" She hesitantly asked.

The blond male in front of her nodded with a soft smile on his face.

Tsunade shook her head as if to clear it, hoping this wasn't an effect of the sake she had been drinking lately.

"Naruto, is it really you?"

Naruto nodded again with the same smile on his face. "Yeah it's me baa-chan. I'm back" His smile turned into a bright grin.

"This isn't a dream or some sort of sick joke is it." She asked as tears began to gather in her eyes, still unsure of whether or not this was a dream.

Naruto shook his head "No. I'm really here. It's no dream or joke."

That was enough for Tsunade. She grabbed the blond and pulled him into a bone crushing hug letting the tears fall freely down her face.

Naruto squirmed a bit from the pain the hug was giving him but didn't try to pull away but instead hugged her back. Tsunade then began crying silently and Naruto rubbed small comforting circles on her back.

Finally after a bit she calmed down a bit and pulled back. Naruto looked at her "Are you feeling better now baa-chan"

Tsunade looked at Naruto and shook her head. Naruto looked confused for a second before he caught the anger and betrayal in her eye. Then the next thing he knew a fist was connecting with his face and sending him flying into the wall.

Naruto was really glad he had put up that silencing jutsu or he was sure every shinobi within a mile radius would be in the room within the second.

He looked up at Tsunade and saw she was standing with her fist held out and crying again but this time out of anger.

He began to stand up when he heard her ask him a very simple question.

"Why?"

Such a simple question but to Naruto it was probably the hardest question someone ever asked him. Because how do you answer such a question, when the answer could, and would, cause more pain to come to the eyes of your loved one.

He sighed and looked at her with sad eyes. "Because it was the only way"

That wasn't the answer Tsunade was looking for so she charged and pulled her arm back to hit him again. He saw her coming but didn't try to dodge or stop her. He just stood there and let her punch him.

Her fist connected with the side of his face and he was sent to the floor. He stood up and again she hit him. This continued a few more times until Tsunade finally stopped her fist just in front of his face.

"Why aren't you dodging? Why are you just standing there letting me hit you?" she asked him her face down. "Answer me. WHY?!?

"Because I deserve this and more" Was Naruto's simple answer.

Tsunade seemed to be struggling with something and then finally reach a decision. Her arm dropped and then she fell to her knees crying still. Naruto kneeled down beside her and made to put his hand on her shoulder but hesitated. He wasn't sure if she would want that. Finally she looked at him.

"Naruto please tell me why. Help me understand why you made us all think you where dead."

Naruto smiled softly and then nodded. "Alright"

**~Meanwhile outside the office~**

Sasuke was not a happy camper. He had been kicked out of the Hokage's office when he should be in there doing his job. He wasn't really very close with Tsunade but ever since Naruto's death he made a promise in front of his grave that he would continue to protect this village and everyone that Naruto truly cared for in the dobe's place. And now some big shot assassin is in there talking with someone Naruto saw as a sister and he was out here with said assassins' team.

Sasuke sighed. Yep. Definitely not his day. And what's worse is he cant hear a damn thing they were talking about in there. It was too quiet. For all he knew e could have already killed the Hokage.

Sasuke considered that for a moment and then made a move to open the door to check on them when a hand came to rest on his shoulder. He looked at the person and found the one with the wolf mask looking at him. He was surprised, even though he didn't show it, that the assassin was able to get near him without him noticing. They really were top rate assassins.

"Do not worry our captain would never go back on his word" A feminine voice said calmly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and was about to retort when the Hokage announced that it was okay for them to come back in. The wolf removed her hand and he opened the door. What he saw inside caused him to blink and, letting his control slip, allow a shocked expression settled on his face.

**TBC…**

* * *

**(1) Yeah I'm no expert on the human body so I'm not sure about the possibility or validity of this so just go with it ^-^. PLEASE!!! **

**So what did you think? Should I keep going or should I stop now? Please tell me by reviewing!!! Also if people have suggestions for some jutsu that I could use please tell me. I will give you proper credit for helping me. I'm just not very goo with coming up with justsu and the sort so….PLEASE HELP!!! And like I said I will give the proper credit to those who give me suggestions. See ya next time!!!**


End file.
